Mundy Kidnaps MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 and Melts Him Down Into Meat, Rewards Ratchet to Go to the Concert and Gets Grounded
(sequel to MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 revives Hildie and gets ungrounded) At the village, Lawson was extremely angry about MCFRSandHCDFRS10000. Mundy: Man! I can't believe that moron MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 revived Hildie and Tygo. He's going to pay for this! What shall I do? Then Mundy thought of something. Mundy: I know! I will kidnap him and melt him down into meat so he won't be meddling our plans ever again! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I must call Phineas T. Ratchet! Then Mundy picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Mundy: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Mundy! What can I do for you? Mundy: MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 revived Hildie and Tygo, the ones me and my friends hate! Can you come over here to melt MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 down into meat! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. Later, Ratchet came up to Mundy. Ratchet: Okay Mundy, let's go hunt MCFRSandHCDFRS10000! Mundy: Yeah! Let's kidnap him and send him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Mundy and Ratchet went off to find Fluttershy106, and then they entered the park and confronted him. Mundy: Hey FMCFRSandHCDFRS10000! MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: Mundy, what do you want for me now?! Mundy: How dare you revive Hildie and Tygo! You know Tygo is a traitor to me and my friends, and he whomps! That's it, I'm giving you a punishment! And who's behind me?! MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: What?! Who's behind you?! Mundy: Phineas T. Ratchet! MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Mundy brought me here to help him and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat for reviving Hildie and Tygo, the ones Mundy and his friends hate! MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me and Mundy are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Mundy: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! Ratchet and Mundy picked up Fluttershy106, and carried him around the town. MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 was kicking and screaming. MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: RATCHET, MUNDY, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have revived Hildie and Tygo, the ones Mundy and his friends hate! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Mundy: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet and Mundy arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 on the conveyer belt! Mundy: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet and Mundy carried MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 on the conveyer belt. Mundy: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, MCFRSandHCDFRS10000! Mundy: Yeah! Say goodbye, MCFRSandHCDFRS10000! Then MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Mundy: That's right, Choppers! Shred him to pieces! The Choppers began to shred MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 to pieces. MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 was in pieces, and then all the remains of MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 were conveyed towards the furnace. Mundy: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The remains of MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet and Mundy looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet and Mundy cheered. Ratchet: Yay! MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 is dead for good! Mundy: Yay! No more MCFRSandHCDFRS10000! That's what he gets for reviving Hildie and Tygo! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 won't be reviving Mundy's enemies like Hildie and Tygo ever again. Mundy: Yeah, he won't revive my enemies like Hildie and Tygo anymore! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet and Mundy ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet and Mundy shook hands. Mundy: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Ratchet: You're welcome, Mundy! Mundy: As a reward for helping me, you can go to the concert with your friends! Ratchet: Thank you! I will go find my friends Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard! So Mundy went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back home. Later, Ratchet met up with Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard. Ratchet: Hi, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard! Dark Bowser: Oh! Hi Ratchet! Randall: Hi Ratchet! Razorbeard: Hi Ratchet! Ratchet: Want to go to the concert with me? Dark Bowser: Sure! Let's get some instruments! Randall: Good idea! Razorbeard: We get to sing our favourite song Riverbottom Nightmare Band! So Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard went to the rock 'n' roll concert together. Later, at the rock 'n' roll concert. The music director had an announcement. Music Director: Ladies and gentlemen, the rock 'n' roll concert is proud to present you - the Phineas T. Ratchet Band! The music director walked offstage as the audience clapped and applauded. The curtain raised to reveal Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard had practiced playing their instruments. Ratchet had an announcement. Ratchet: Thank you! Thank you very much! Let's play some music! And a one, and a two, and a one two three four! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard began to play the band and sing Riverbottom Nightmare Band. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard: We take what we want. W''e do anything that we wish.'' W''e got no respect.'' F''or animal birdy or fish.'' Randall: The grass does not grow. On the places where we stop and stand. Ratchet: River Bottom Nightmare Band. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard: We know we're a mess. Randall: But I does not like to be clean. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard: We don't brush our teeth. Randall: 'Cause our toothache can help us stay mean. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard: We don't wish to learn. Randall: But we hate what we don't understand. Ratchet: River Bottom. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard: When you see us comin'. You better startin' runnin'. We're always startin' trouble. And we're happiest when things are outta hand. Rivers are for boilin'. Parties are for spoilin'. We either like to sit and pout. Or else go out and terrorize our land. Ratchet: River Bottom Nightmare Band. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard: We laugh in your face. Randall: Or we practice our growl and our sneer. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard: We break up your place. Randall: We are dangerous when we are near. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard: And when we are done with our song. Randall: Who will get the biggest hand? Who? Ratchet: River Bottom Nightmare Band! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and Razorbeard: River Bottom Nightmare Band! Ratchet: Thank you very much everybody! We're glad you liked it! Goodbye everyone! Then the curtain raised down. Then the music director reappeared. Music Director: Thanks for watching the Phineas T. Ratchet Band band play, everybody! This concludes the rock 'n' roll concert for the night. Goodnight, everyone! Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's parents were extremely angry with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you kidnap MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 and melt him down into meat with Phineas T. Ratchet?! That was a very bad thing to do! Mundy: But dad, MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 just revived Hildie and Tygo, the ones me and my friends hate! That's why I have to teach him a lesson! Mundy's mum: I don't care! Now, everyone reacted to his death especially TJ and his friends, thanks to you! Mundy's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three weeks! Go to your room now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, in Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was extremely angry with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you kidnap MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 and melt him down into meat with Mundy?! That was a very bad thing to do! Ratchet: But mom, MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 just revived Hildie and Tygo, the ones Mundy and his friends hate! That's why I have to help Mundy and teach MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 a lesson! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now, everyone reacted to his death especially TJ and his friends, thanks to you! Organic people are raw, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three weeks! Go to your room now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Mundy and Chopper Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Paul as MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 and Chopper Young Guy as Forge Brian as Chopper Alan as Dark Bowser, Razorbeard, Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Steven as Randall Boggs Dallas as Announcer Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Kidaroo as MCFRSandHCDFRS10000's screaming voice Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff